gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Original Song
Original Song is the sixteenth episode of the second season and the thirty-eighth episode of Glee overall. It first aired on March 15, 2011. It was written by Ryan Murphy and directed by Bradley Buecker. Plot The episode opens up with the Dalton Academy Warblers rehersing a high-energy rendition of Maroon 5's Misery, which Blaine announces will be their opening number for Regionals. Blaine then tries talking to Kurt and asks him how he thought the song was. Kurt then admits that he's jealous because Blaine gets too much solos. Meanwhile, Rachel unveils her original composition for Finn, culled from her personal pain: Only Child. Finn admits that it's better than My Headband, but suggests that she's not really tapping true emotions, only acting them out, and that she needs to search deep inside herself to find what to write about. Quinn continues her mission to re-establish her relationship with Finn, but also seems to be driven by her burning desire to become prom queen. In a voiceover, she worries that the allure of Rachel's talent may cause her to lose Finn, and she plots to make her play perfectly with the old maxim "Keep your friends close and your enemies closer", by becoming Rachel's new best friend. singing Blackbird with the Warblers.]] Under Kurt's guardianship, the Warbler's canary mascot, Pavarotti, suddenly dies. Distraught, Kurt sings The Beatles' Blackbird in tribute to Pavarotti, to which The Warblers join in. While Kurt is singing it is made obvious that Blaine has some sort of realization which causes him to stare at Kurt as if he's seeing him for the first time throughout the song. Will informs the Glee Club that their plan to perform My Chemical Romance's Sing at Regionals has been shut down. The band has sent them a cease-and-desist letter, thanks to Sue's scheming: she claims to have met the drummer at a drum circle years earlier "and had a brief affair". Then she told him a scam story of Will's "long-running legal battle with PETA". Because she blames him for the loss of her Cheerios, she warns Will to consider her act "the opening salvo of World War Sue." When Quinn backs Rachel's suggestion to perform an original song and offers to help her write one, Will agrees to the plan. Meanwhile, Santana is approached by Brittany outside her locker. Brittany wants to make up from their fight in Sexy, but Santana is still hurt from being rejected and reveals her plan to write her "own heterosexual lovesong for Sam. Sue then walks over and insults them, reminding them of their betrayal and that she plays dirty. When they open their lockers, dirt spills out all over them. Blaine steps up and tells the Warblers that he's tired of leading every song and thinks their current performance formula will lead them to a defeat against New Directions and that they need to show more talent diversity. He proposes to add a duo lead at Regionals, and insists on singing with Kurt, to which the Warblers concede. Next thing, the New Directions can be seen discussing their original songs. Santana unveils the song she's co-written with Tina, a saucy ode to Sam called Trouty Mouth. Sam reacts quite offended by the song, due to all the joking references to his mouth.Will agrees with Sam that they won't sing it at Regionals: He thinks it lacks the epic feel needed for Regionals. Puck also presents his own song called Big Ass Heart, written in honor of Lauren. Mr Schuester says it's a contender but not quite there yet. Meanwhile, Finn is purchased by Quinn. She wants him to help her launch their campaign for prom king and queen, but he wants to now put it off until after Nationals in deference to Rachel's fragile emotions. Quinn's reaction scares him into agreeing to kick off their campaign until after Regionals. All the while, Rachel was eaves dropping. While Kurt is decorating Pavarotti's casket, Blaine asks him to help practice the song he's chosen for their duet: Candles by Hey Monday, which he choose because he wants something a little more emotional than his usual Top 40 choices. Blaine admits that he had a surprise revelation after being moved whilst listening to Kurt sing Blackbird. He's realized what his feelings for Kurt are (namely love). He reveals that he fell for Kurt while the latter sang "Blackbird". Then, Blaine leans in to kiss Kurt. After being shocked for a few minutes, Kurt grabs Blaine and kisses him back with passion. When they break for air you can clearly see both of them are blushing. They then keep kissing. Mercedes unleashes her original song, Hell to the No, which gets a positive response from all the Glee-clubers. Yet, Will's not sure if it's Regionals material. Pointing out that the greatest songs address some kind of personal pain, Will encourages the students to tap a great hurt for their tune, and the students realize that Sue Sylvester has been the source of their greatest torment. When Finn says that Sue's torture tactics hurt at first but ultimately "make you want to win", Will thinks they may have just discovered their original song, entitled'' Loser Like Me. Rachel then approaches Quinn because she wants to know if She and Finn are dating, which Quinn confirmes. They both think that Finn should be with them, so Quinn tries to make Rachel forget Finn by telling her that he will only keep her from becoming a star. But Rachel doesn't want to hear it. She says that their relationship isn't over yet, but Quinn yells at her that it is. Quinn then wants to gt back to songwriting, but Rachel has decided that she wants to write the song on her own. As the day of Regionals arrives, Sue admits to Will that she had lied about her connections to "My Chemical Romance", and also, that she chose Aural Intensity's set list with the judges in mind. The judges are: Rod Remington, Sue's anchorman ex; Tammy Jean Alberston, a recent Tea Party candidate and Twitterer (Kathy Griffin) read Sarah Palin-esque; and Sister Mary Constance, a former exotic dancer turned nun (Loretta Devine). They are introduced in the scene that comes right after their talk. Aural Intensity's opening number is the peppy song, ''Jesus Is My Friend, as an obvious ploy to get the judges' favor. Next up are the Warblers. Kurt is nervous about singing a solo in front of a competition audience for the first time, to which he gets comforted by his new boyfriend. They open with the duet by Kurt and Blaine, Candles from Hey Monday. Blaine follows up with Raise Your Glass by P!nk and the audience responds enthusiastically, including the New Directions. At the end of the song Kurt rushes up to Blaine in a hug. The Warblers are all smiles after what they think was a winning performance. Finn approaches Rachel before she goes on stage to sing her solo in order to wish her good luck. She reminds him that the last time they were here he told her he loved her. Finn simply replies that her song is really good before Rachel goes on to the stage to sing her solo Get It Right, a song reflecting on the past failures in her relationship with Finn and expressing her deep desire to reconcile with him. Rachel looks over to Finn during the number, Finn smiles while Quinn looks on with concern. The finale is Loser Like Me, sung by New Directions and dedicated to the underdogs of high school. It ends with New Directions throwing slushies filled with red confetti at the audience. Finn and Rachel share a hug at the end of Loser Like Me and Quinn looks on disheartened. Following the performances, the jedges then discuss which club they think should win, not without touching several other subjects. A drunken governor's wife then announces that the New Directions are the winners. The team celebrate while Kurt and Blaine look on disappointed, but conceding. Sue sucker punches the governor’s wife to the floor in a rage, shocking the performers and audience alike. Next thing, Kurt and Blaine bury Pavarotti in a bedazzled coffin. Blaine asks if it reminds Kurt of his mom’s funeral, and Kurt confesses that it does. Kurt also says that he is disappointed over their loss because he really wanted to win. Blaine assures Kurt that they have won, since they found love on their way to Regionals. In the glee room, Mr. Schuester presents a MVP (Most Valuable Player) award to Rachel, who looks genuinely surprised and touched. He reveals that she was voted unanimously. Rachel gives a heartfelt thank-you speech, first praising and admiring the song that the others wrote, sincerely thanking them for taking a risk with true team effort. The others rush up to her and embrace in a big group hug. Songs *'Misery' by Maroon 5. Sung by The Warblers. *'Only Child' by Glee (Original Song). Sung by Rachel. *'Blackbird' by The Beatles. Sung by Kurt and The Warblers. *'Trouty Mouth' by Glee (Original Song). Sung by Santana. *'Big Ass Heart' by Glee (Original Song). Sung by Puck. *'Hell To The No' by Glee (Original Song). Sung by Mercedes. *'Jesus Is My Friend' by Sonseed. Sung by Aural Intensity. *'Candles' by Hey Monday. Sung by Kurt, Blaine and The Warblers. *'Raise Your Glass' by P!nk. Sung by The Warblers. *'Get It Right' by'' Glee (Original Song). Sung by Rachel with New Directions Girls. *'Loser Like Me' by ''Glee (Original Song). Sung by New Directions. *'Back in My Arms' by'' Glee (Original Song). S''ung by Rachel. Cut from the episode. Guest Stars Special Guest Stars *Kathy Griffin as Tammy Jean Albertson *Loretta Devine as Sr. Mary Constance Guest Cast * Harry Shum Jr. as Mike Chang * Chord Overstreet as Sam Evans * Darren Criss as Blaine Anderson * Ashley Fink as Lauren Zizes * Bill A. Jones as Rod Remington Co-Stars * Telly Leung as Wes * Riker Lynch as Jeff * Titus Makin Jr. as David * Eddy Martin as Thad * Curt Mega as Nick * Dominic Barnes as Trent * Darcy Shean as Carla Turlington-Stevens Trivia *Second episode where Rachel sings two solos that are released (Only Child and Get It Right). The first is Britney/Brittany (...Baby One More Time and The Only Exception) *Seven Original Songs are featured in this episode, but one of them is cut. *This is the third competition episode where the judges had an argument. *The lyrics of Loser Like Me are inspired by the things Sue did to New Directions. *Kurt is in the losing team for the second time at Regionals. *This episode features the most songs sung by The Warblers, with Misery, Blackbird, Candles, and Raise Your Glass. *The Regionals competition of this season was the first performance that they did not start the first song with walking from the back, up to the stage like they did in Sectionals, Journey, and Special Education. *After Hell to the No, When Mr. Shue asks the kids what their favorite song is, Brittany says My Headband. Ironically, Rachel only sang that song to Finn in Blame it on the Alcohol, so that means Brittany never heard it, however it is possible Rachel may have performed this song again. *During Regionals, when Aural Intensity is singing Jesus is My Friend, at the end they form a star. Oddly, the star they form is the Star of David, a Jewish star. *This is the only competion episode where Finn and Rachel weren't dating 10 minutes before the end of the episode (they broke up at the very end of Special Education). * It was discovered by the leaked script that there was a cut scene involving Quinn and Rachel. Source * First episode to contain a competition with original songs. * The episode with the most Original Songs hence the title of the episode. * This is the first and only competition episode in which we didn't see any new show choirs perform. Errors *When The Warblers are singing the song Misery, Kurt puts his school bag over his left shoulder, but a few seconds later when he goes to sit down it is over his right shoulder, but he hasn't had the time to move it. *When Mike is pushing the slushie cart at the end of Loser Like Me one of the slushie cups has fallen over, but when the camera shot changes its standing up again. Quotes Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes